


The Changes Series

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Coming Out, Denial, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Love, breaking up, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione reacts to a life altering realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). First part of the Changes series.

**Title:** The Truth Changes Everything  
 **Summary:** Hermione reacts to a life altering realization.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Note:** Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). First part of the Changes series.

The Truth Changes Everything

  
Deep down I think I always knew, so when the terrible truth was revealed, I was on some level, prepared. Ginny, on the other hand, was completely blindsided; unleashing her famous temper before breaking down in tears.

I swallow my own despair as I comfort Ginny, and manage to give Ron and Harry a sad smile of understanding. Even now I do not doubt Ron's love for me, just as I know Harry loves Ginny. But Harry and Ron's connection is too powerful to be denied.

I love Ron.

Now I have to find the strength to let him go.


	2. No Longer Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks about how he got to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). Second part of the Changes series.

**Title:** No Longer Enough  
 **Summary:** Harry thinks about how he got to this point.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** There is a reference to a significant event that takes place in _Deathly Hallows_. If you haven't finished the book, please do not read unless you wish to be spoiled.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). Second part of the Changes series.

No Longer Enough

  
The changes occurred gradually, until we eventually realized that we had these feelings all along. I have the life I always thought I wanted, and yet a vital part of me was missing. Ron fills the void in my heart and soul, and I know I do the same for him. We complete each other.

I never wanted to hurt them.

They are the most important women in my life. I would die for them. I have died for them. I love Ginny, and I know Ron loves Hermione, but it's no longer enough.

I can't keep living a lie.


	3. There is No Faith, Nor Trust, Nor Honesty in Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's reaction to unpleasant news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). This is the third part of the Changes series, and the title has been taken from a line in William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Title:** There is No Faith, Nor Trust, Nor Honesty in Man  
 **Summary:** Ginny's reaction to unpleasant news.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). This is the third part of the Changes series, and the title has been taken from memory from a line in William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

There is No Faith, Nor Trust, Nor Honesty in Man

  
I'm in shock. My husband and my brother! They're lucky my wand is nowhere within my reach; not that it's enough to spare them.

I slap Ron soundly across the face, and with a wild cry I throw myself at Harry in a flurry of fists; landing a succession of blows upon his chest. Not one of them moves to block a strike, and my rage abruptly changes, morphing into an agonizing despair.

Hermione gathers me in her arms and I cling to her desperately, howling my betrayal and cursing Ron for stealing away the only man I ever loved.


	4. Weathering Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron muses on a life altering event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). This is the final part of the Changes series.

**Title:** Weathering Changes  
 **Summary:** Ron muses on a life altering event.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of changes at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/). This is the final part of the Changes series.

Weathering Changes

  
I clutch Harry's hand tightly and wish our happiness didn't have to come at the expense of two people we love. This is going to take a long time before everything is sorted out. I can handle my sister; she won't make it easy, but she'll eventually forgive us.

When we broke the news, I feared a repeat of the canary incident, so when Hermione gave us a small smile, I let out a sigh of relief. She understands. She's strong, my girl; she'll get through this.

We will weather all these changes the same way we always have, together.


End file.
